


Almost-Soulmates

by Nilmiel



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: F/M, Gen, maybe some Ashe/Basch and Vaan/Penelo if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-27 00:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14414178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nilmiel/pseuds/Nilmiel
Summary: The group makes a pit stop at the Sandsea, and Vaan comes back from running errands with an interesting tale.





	Almost-Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> Another old fic I was inspired to post by playing through FFXII: The Zodiac Age. Man, I forgot how much I love these guys.

The Sandsea was less crowded than usual. This probably had to do with the fact that it was about noon, and most of the tavern's regulars were out wandering Rabanastre, seeing that any errands that needed running were done before they dropped by to relax. The lack of people made the tavern all the more appealing to the group of mismatched companions that found themselves there, taking a break before heading off once more into the wild.

"You know, it's probably not wise to let Vaan do all the shopping," Penelo said. "I mean, he's likely to make off with some of the stuff without paying. Besides, he might not know what we need."

Balthier shook his head. "It's far less conspicuous if your churl goes about swiping a few potions here and there than if the Princess here were to dirty her royal hands with average Dalmascan goods," he said. Ashe scoffed. "And besides," Balthier continued. "The boy is learning quickly. He'll know what goods to get for us and how much of our loot to sell."

"You put too much faith in him," Penelo said, but she smiled.

"I doubt it," Ashe said. "It is more likely he just does not want to dirty  _his_  cuffs with average Dalmascan goods."

"Even more likely he just wants to waste his time away in a bar." Basch put in.

Balthier raised his hands in mock defeat. "You judge me too harshly. However, since we are in a tavern, I think I'll have myself a bottle of Madhu. I've grown rather fond of the stuff. Would you care for some, Fran?"

The Viera tilted her head slightly to look at him. "It is too early. I would even have you wait for a while longer, lest we have a repeat of the flan incident."

"Come now, Fran, that was one time! We don't know when we'll back in a decent city! We might as well, seeing as we're here, and Vaan shows no sign of returning just yet. And unless you plan on traipsing again through the sewers, the wild roving flan will be few and far between."

Fran didn't answer him. Basch stood up. "I will join you in a drink, actually. It's been a while since I've last had any sort of fun." He turned to Ashe. "If that is fine with you," He said.

Ashe looked at the two men, and sighed. "I have nothing against it. Although if the two of you become drunk, I have no problem leaving you." Penelo nodded in agreement.

"We should go shopping together!" She said. "There's lots of cool shops down in the Bazaar that have been set up since you've been gone, Ashe. They have all sorts of neat jewlery-"

"Not to worry, Princess," Balthier said, waving Penelo off. "I simply desire a taste of wine to wet my tongue, that is all. And if for some reason I should become drunk, I daresay it would be harder to leave me than you think. I become rather hardheaded and stubborn, don't I, Fran?"

"Far more thick-headed than a wolf." She said, a small smile in her voice.

"You see? We have nothing to worry about."

The three women stayed seated as Basch and Balthier wandered down the stairs to the bar to retrieve their drinks. Penelo fidgeted in her seat and began to dig through the group's pack, mentally making a list of the supplies they would need. She'd check Vaan's spoils when he got back. Fran watched the others in the bar with a keen eye, glancing around for any Imperial who might decide to stumble in for an afternoon drink. Ashe glanced down at her hands, her mind obviously elsewhere. "I think I might join them," She said, standing. "Afterall, it is true we don't know when we will return to Rabanastre." She stood and made her way down the steps towards the other two.

Penelo sighed and placed her head in her arms. "Uh-huh, sure. Don't you love it when they do this to us, Fran?"

"I've grown used to it." Fran replied. "Besides, I see no harm in them relaxing. Let the Princess have her fun. She has suffered enough and been companionless until now."

Penelo nodded. "That's true, I guess. I just wish they were more responsible."

Fran smiled. "That is a futile wish, knowing our companions."

Penelo laughed. "That's true, too."

A few moments later, Vaan came running through the doors of the Sandsea, straight up the steps past the bar. His pack was laden with the potions and remedies he'd picked up. He dumped them in front of Penelo despite her protests and immediately launched into a story.

"Hey, guys, you'll never guess what- Where are the other three?" He said, glancing around for the princess, sky pirate, and the captain.

"Having a drink, early though it is," Fran answered. "You returned quicker than we expected," She noted.

"Yeah, well, it's nice having the Moogling station right at the Bazaar and the Sandsea." He quickly explained. "I grabbed about thirty high-potions- I figured since we all know cura now, we won't need that many-" He added, looking at Penelo. "I got some eye drops, smelling salts, echo herbs- oh! Fran, I got this Loxley Bow for helping this Viera I met! Here, I bet it's pretty good."

Fran stood and took the bow from him. "It is of a fine make," She conceded after inspection. "You must have done something of great value for her to give this to you. I thank you on her behalf."

"Yeah, and it's the wierdest thing, too. I met her last time we were in Rabanastre- she said something about looking for a soul mate? Anyways, there was this guy who liked her and I helped them get together and all that. I saw them at the fountain today, so she gave it to me."

"Really?" Fran asked. "It is rare that one might find a soul-mate outside of the Wood. Those who leave for such a cause usually do not find such happiness. She is truly lucky to have met you."

Vaan scratched the back of his head. "Well...also said something about him being her 'almost soul-mate'... but the guy was really happy. He said-" He stopped a moment, as if unsure about how to continue. "Um... hey, Fran? What's up with you and Balthier?"

"They're partners, Vaan." Penelo said in a deadpan, hoping to dissuade him from making a fool of himself. Again.

Fran nodded. "You sound almost uneasy," She said. "Do you find it odd that I should choose to be partner to a Hume?"

"Who's got a problem with me?" Balthier said, reappearing at the top of the steps with a bottle in his hand. He slid into the empty seat next to his partner, setting the bottle onto the table.

"Where are Basch and Ashe?" Penelo asked as Balthier got settled. "Weren't they with you down there?" She leaned back in her chair to see if she could see downstairs.

"They deemed my company unworthy of their presence," Balthier said. "So I decided to come back to where it would be appreciated."

"And where might that be?" Fran asked him.

Balthier smiled brightly. "You sure you don't want any?" He said, sliding the bottle to her. She pushed it back.

"I have already told you it is too early."

"I'll take some," Vaan said, extending his hand. Balthier pulled the bottle back towards himself. "Just because I offer some to a lady does not entitle you to any," He grinned. "Actually- here, girl, would you like a taste?" He said, passing it to Penelo. "No thanks," She said, a large grin on her face. "I'm not that thirsty." She passed it back to him, but not before Vaan had swiped it from her hands and taken a giant swig of the wine. He sighed dramatically, then passed it back to Balthier.

"There you go," Vaan said, grinning.

Balthier took the bottle and eyed it with distaste. "I think I've had my fill," He said, setting the bottle down on the opposite side of the table. "So, what's the problem you've got with me?"

Vaan looked puzzled for a minute. "I don't- Oh, that! No, I don't have a problem. I was just gonna say that this guy I hooked this Viera up with-"

"Quite the match maker these days, I see. Perhaps a profession more profitable than pirating," Balthier said, very amused.

"Quiet. I'm trying to tell you what happened," Vaan said quickly. "Anyways, this guy said he never would have thought about a Viera that way if he hadn't seen the two of you together."

"Ah- so I assume you're attempting to pry into our lives and see for yourself if we are together- either that, or you've taken a fancy to Fran yourself."

"N-no! That's not what I meant," Vaan sputtered. "I didn't, I mean, I don't- Fran is- I mean," He looked at Penelo. "Help?"

Penelo smiled. "No, by all means, go on! I almost like where this is heading."

Vaan groaned. "You're a great friend, you know that, right?"

"Yeah, I do."

Balthier smiled at the small bit of havoc he'd envoked. "Well, I'd say we've lingered here long enough. I think it's time I checked up on the  _Strahl_. Fran, with me." He stood, and skirted the around the table to the steps. Fran followed him. Vaan and Penelo watched them go. "Way to go, Vaan," Penelo laughed.

"But I don't-"

"Shh, I know." She said, reaching out to touch his arm lightly.

At that moment, Basch and Ashe made their way back up the steps. They saw the two pirates were missing, and that Vaan was unusually red in the face. Basch eyed the two seventeen-year-olds suspiciously. "Did we miss something good?"

"Vaan has a crush on Fran," Penelo said.

"I do not!" Vaan protested to no avail. Basch let out a deep throated laugh, and Ashe covered her mouth with one hand to hide her smile. Penelo was laughing again, too. Vaan groaned in exasperation. "You guys are worthless." He walked to the table and downed the rest of Balthier's bottle.

\-------

"So, where do I place, then?" Balthier asked, pressing his lips to the corner of Fran's mouth in a quick kiss as they climbed the steps to the _Strahl_. "Not-quite soul-mate? Almost soul-mate? Or maybe I'm the spot-on, bullseye, one in a million?"

This earned him a laugh from Fran. She pulled her fingers playfully through his short hair. "Do you really wish to know?"

"Actually, I find I couldn't care less."


End file.
